Queen Catherine of the Enchanted Forest
by Shaunsie
Summary: I am so incredibly awful at writing up a summary for this fic. Look inside for details.


**A/N: So, this is really _really _random but I came across an old bio I had for a character I created a long time ago for a friend. She was a Reign/OUAT crossover character that I made to be mother to two of my other characters and my best friends character. I re-read it just now and thought it was worth a share. It's creative enough. So, she's based off Catherine de Medici from Reign with an OUAT twist. King Henry is in there, as well as Diane de Poitiers. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. I know it's not in depth or anything but I may get around to making a fanfic based off this as well. (P.S. Max is kinda based off Gilbert from Anne of Green Gables because... Well, Megan.)**

* * *

_I would like to give credit to my best friend who I miss very dearly, Hannah. She gave me the initial idea for this and deserves credit for it. I love you, Hanny and miss you heaps._

* * *

Catherine Lorenzo was born to a poor family in the Enchanted Forest, a part of the Forest that was under the rule of King Charles. Catherine grew up as a servant in the castle, a privilege only bestowed on those fortunate enough. While working at the castle, Catherine met the King's eldest son, Henry. Although the young boy wasn't forbidden to speak to servants, he always made an effort to say hello to Catherine, who was only two years his junior. Over the years their nods to each other and small acknowledgements flourished into a fast friendship between them. They spent much time together in secret.

As Catherine grew older she was expected to marry, her parents, not being people of power, arranged a marriage with a local boy, whose father was a blacksmith. At that point, Catherine and the young Prince Henry had become closer, Catherine developing a steady crush on him. But, knowing that it would never be, went along with her parent's plans.

A 16 year old Catherine decided to rebel against her parents for a time. She went around flirting and teasing many local boys and boys that had come into their town for a short time. One of these was Peter. Another 16 year old, but one full of fun and magic. Catherine was particularly intrigued by him. And although she was in now way a virgin, thanks to Henry, she gave herself to the boy. What she didn't plan was getting pregnant. Soon after she found out she hid, in secret for the nine months. Her parents, along with fiancé believing the worst. She gave birth in a small cabin with the help of a bribed nurse to twins. A boy and a girl. She is no way shape or for wanted the children, so she wrote a note on a piece of parchment stating the girl was to be named after her mother, Victoria and her father, Jason. And they were to be given to the father. She fled the cabin and went back home. She fully agreed to her parents plans to marry her off.

Just after Catherine and the boy, Max, turned 18 the two were wed and Catherine became Catherine Cooper. Catherine stopped working at the castle, much to her disappointment and became a housewife of sorts. Although Catherine grew to admire Max, she still longed to see Henry again. Her desire to see Henry only grew when she realized she was with child, again, only this child was Henry's. She managed to convince Max that the little girl was his and gave birth to her after 5 months of being married. She gave the girl the name Elisabeth, after Henry's mother. Though, Max didn't know the true reason behind the name. Only a year after being married and having Elisabeth, Catherine gave birth to a daughter, Rebecca. Catherine loved the girls with all her heart and soul, she vowed to care for the girls as she could not care for her two other children, she insisted on raising the girls to become a distinguished young ladies. Though she loved her youngest daughter, she always knew she was destined for greater, Elisabeth was a confirmation of this. Her life wasn't what she wanted, she longed for more, for better... For the crowned Prince, Henry.

Meanwhile, in the castle King Charles grew very ill suddenly, he passed away not long after contracting his illness and Henry was too be crowned King. Before his father's passing he had set up a marriage between Henry and Lady Diane from another kingdom. Henry became King a month later, Diane as the Queen by his side. After 4 years Henry grew bored of the life he had, his mind wandering back to the young girl with the beautiful eyes that had worked in the castle. He decided to send his men out to find the girl and bring her to him. His men found Catherine and her daughters down at the markets and immediately requested for Catherine to accompany them to the castle. Catherine left Rebecca in the care of one of the shop keepers and went with the guards. Catherine and Henry's reunion was one of great lust, Catherine happy to take up the place of mistress at the King's side.

Over the two years that followed, Catherine and Henry continued their love affair. She eventually told Henry of Elisabeth and the King was happy to welcome the girl as his own. Catherine started visiting the castle twice a week, until one day Henry sent word that he wanted Catherine to come and live by his side, along with their daughter. The catch to his agreement was that she was to leave everything behind, her life, her youngest daughter and most of all, her husband. Catherine, being desperate to have a better life, to be a part of Henry's life more, agreed to such terms and concocted a way to fake her own death. Soon after her agreement to the plan, she set a fire to the house which they lived. She had planned the fire to occur when her husband and daughter were in town on one of their many visits. She put another body in the house, for people to assume it was her, so she could start a new life in the castle with Henry. What Catherine didn't know was that her daughter and husband were home when she set fire to the house. She only realized after she heard their screams. She couldn't stand to face the news that they were dead and she fled the scene right away.

Catherine went straight to the castle after the fire had been put out. The news soon got back to her that there had been no survivors of the fire. Catherine was forced to live with the guilt of accidentally killing both her husband and beloved daughter. She officially became Henry's mistress in court, their relationship not just being one of lust, but of love as well. After several months of living in the castle, Henry's wife, Diane managed to suffer from a deadly food poisoning. A poison Catherine had planted in her food. She died the night after, leaving Henry no heirs to the throne, but Elisabeth. Catherine ceased the opportunity again to give her lover children, much to Henry's delight and fell pregnant. The two were married soon after, Catherine now taking a new name, for the third time. Queen Catherine Baudelaire.

Over the course of eight years, Catherine and Henry ruled side by side in a highly successful partnership and marriage. Catherine giving birth to two heirs to the throne, Charles and Henry, who were raised to take the throne over from their father. Her two sons became her world, her everything. She was fiercely protective of them and would go to any lengths to ensure their well being. Catherine all but forgot about her old life, even about her daughter. But every now and again a little girl with black hair would walk past and the memories would flood back.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you would like to see a full fanfic based off this!**


End file.
